


all i wanna do..

by babybenn (starlightseguin)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightseguin/pseuds/babybenn
Summary: “I want to go down on you,” Sidney murmured, face pressed into Geno’s chest as the laid together on the couch; the look she received was almost incredulous. "What?" They blinked at each other, "Can I?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> basicalllllly this is 3.7k of straight up porn, i have no regrets and i'm not sorry, lmao. pls come at me in the comments though because i want to get feedback!!

“I want to go down on you,” Sidney murmured, face pressed into Geno’s chest as they laid together on the couch, watching a movie. She let her gaze trail up to his jaw briefly, shifting as she moved to press a kiss to his skin where his stubble had began to grow in. “Can I?”

“You no need _ask_ , Sid,” Geno gruffed, hands falling to her hips as he squeezed, shifting to move her from on top of him as his dick came to attention, her words having sent a jolt down his spine that had gone directly to his cock. “Always can go down on me.”

There was a pleased grin that took over the girl’s features as she slid from his grip and onto her knees in front of the couch. Going down on Geno wasn’t her favorite thing in the world, but she still enjoyed it, and it typically meant that he would return the favor at least once, if not twice.. Or three times if she asked him nicely.

With soft hands, Sid pulled at the waistband of Geno’s sweatpants, his hips lifting to help her out, the fabric pooling at his feet once she had gotten it past his knees. She rocked forward slowly then, wrapping her hand around the shaft of his cock as she started to stroke him to hardness, her tongue poking out from between her lips as she focused on the task at hand. 

“Sid..” Geno murmured softly, his fingers running through his hair as she stroked him slowly, a groan falling from his lips, “Come on.” His words were soft, but there was a firmness behind them as he lifted his hips some in an attempt to get her to do ask he asked, wanting to feel the hot, wet caress of her mouth around him.

“What’s the magic word, G?” She teased, leaned down to ghost her lips over the head of his cock, sponging a soft kiss to the head which was spouting precome, the slick residue coating her lips. Her words were met with a glare as Geno let his head fall back in a sigh, his hips jerking once again.

Sidney was met with silence for a moment, and she knew that Geno was most likely debating on whether or not he wanted to torture himself more by being stubborn or if he wanted to give in to her little game. Her question was soon answered, however, when Geno’s soft voice erupted from the silence, a grin spreading over her lips as he finally spoke up, repeating himself but louder this time, “ _Please_.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” she was teasing him again, but she knew how much Geno enjoyed being in control and it was something that the two of them struggled with sometimes as they both wanted to be one step ahead of the other no matter what they were doing. As she pressed another kiss to his shaft, Sid looked up at him from beneath her lashes, catching his gaze as she dropped one of her eyes into a wink before she moved to take him into her mouth.

Her movements were slow at first, they always were. She was careful to not scrape her teeth against his length, although she did know that occasionally he was into it, but that was usually when they were in a rush and didn’t have the time to be too careful about what they were doing, especially if there was a chance of the two of them being found somewhere that they weren’t supposed to be. After a few inches, Sid could feel the beginnings of a jaw ache, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock as she began to jerk him off while sucking on what she had in her mouth, eyes closing as she leaned into him slightly.

Above her, Geno was struggling to find a place to put his hands. He wanted to touch her, play with her hair, _something_ , but his hands were moving much too slow for his brain and he couldn’t keep up with his own thoughts as all of his mind was taken over by the feeling of Sid’s lips stretched around his girth. He knew that he wasn’t small, prided himself on the fact even, especially when he saw the slight wobble in Sid’s step after a particularly rough night, but that was besides the point—he wanted to watch her struggle to take his cock into her mouth.

He settled his hands at his sides, although he let one brush Sid’s hair from her face, careful not to startle her as he had no intentions of ending up with a dick full of teeth marks. With soft words of Russian praise, Geno felt himself growing hot, sweat dripping on his chest as he struggled to take in enough air. There was just something about knowing that he had Sid on her knees for him that drove him absolutely insane, not to mention that she looked like she came out of a fucking _wet dream_ no matter where she was or what she was wearing-- even coming off of a double shift she managed to cause Geno’s heart to tighten in his chest when he saw her.

Sid’s tongue danced around the underside of his cock and Geno jerked forward, the tip of his length pressing against the back of her throat which tugged a sort of gagging sound from her and caused tears to spring to her eyes, but the girl still didn’t pull back as her throat closed around him as she choked back a cough or two. She only shifted to keep him from nudging the back of her throat before going back to what she had been doing-- sucking at him lazily while stroking him to a slow release.

“Fuck, _Sid_ ,” Geno groaned as his hips stuttered, he was close-- he knew that she knew too because she had begun to move her hand faster, wanting to get him to come in her mouth as he usually refused to do without warning her before hand. He wasn’t a complete asshole, even though Sid had told him many times before that she really didn’t mind it when he didn’t tell her first. 

He was squirming, however, as he neared his edge more and more and finally he felt the blunt tips of her nails pressing into his thighs as his hips jerked harshly, his come flowing from his cock in spurts that filled Sidney’s mouth even as she refused to pull away from his spent cock. The arm he had slung over his face falling to his side as he took in a deep breath before cracking one of his eyes open just as Sid moved her thumb to the corner of her mouth, wiping some of his come from her skin, his belly burning with desire as he watched her throat move once she had swallowed. 

He was still feeling a bit sluggish after his release, but he knew just how wet Sid probably was, and that alone gave him energy enough to pull himself off the couch and onto his feet as he held a hand out to help her off of the floor, “Bed, now.”

“Mm, bossy,” she laughed softly, voice rough from having him in her mouth, her throat sore as she took his hand to get to her feet, padding along behind him towards their bedroom. 

“You like,” Geno retorted as he lead her, hand-in-hand, to their room, stopping only briefly to kick off his sweats before attempting to scale the steps, not wanting to trip himself and get chirped at by the guys if he went to practice with a black eye for tripping _up_ the stairs. 

“Never said that I didn’t.” A hum was his only response.

-

He had her back pressed against the door as he held onto her thighs, her body pressed between him and the wood, his hips slotted between her legs as he kissed her. Their lips moved against each other feverishly and he could feel each time their teeth clashed, a groan erupting from his chest as she pressed herself against his bare cock which was beginning to stand to attention once again.

Geno was careful as he walked them over to the bed, not wanting to drop her. He pulled away from their kiss as the front of his thighs hit the bed and he let her flop down on the bed on her back, her hair fanning out around her as she looked up at him. He murmured to himself, speaking soft Russian so that she couldn’t hear as he complimented her, but a flush still painted her smooth skin from the intense gaze that he was giving her. After gazing upon her for a few moments longer, he let his fingers slide up her frame, decorating her flesh with goosebumps from his gentle touches.

“G…” Sidney murmured, shifting impatiently underneath him as he continued to trace his fingers over her body, “Come, fuck, come on.” She was getting desperate now, and all she wanted was for him to expose her to him completely, but he apparently had other plans. 

Soon, but not soon enough in Sidney’s opinion, however, Geno had hooked his fingers into the elastic of her boyshorts and tugged them down along with the Penguins shorts that had hugged been hugging her hips tightly, leaving Sid completely bare from the waist down. The look on Geno’s face darkened as he let his gaze trail between her hips before he licked his lips.

In a flurry of movements, Geno pressed her shirt up past her breasts, her nipples hardening rapidly from the sudden drop in temperature. Leaning down to reach her torso, he pressed a soft kiss to her hip bone before he let his lips drag down to where she was glistening, his tongue slipping from between his lips as he licked a broad stripe over her cunt, coating his lips in her slick.

Geno never liked to take his time when he went down on Sid. He enjoyed being messy with it, dragging out the filthiest moans from between her bruised lips. Even though he occasionally would get chirped in the locker room for how much he liked going down on his partners, he never let it keep him from doing it because he didn’t _care_ if the guys thought it was weird; he loved it.

He was slow at first though, simply to be a tease. Of course he knew how desperate Sidney was, but that just made it even better to drag this out as long as he could. He started by taking her clit between his lips, flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves while his fingers prodded gently at her entrance. She was more than wet enough for him to slip two of his fingers in, but he settled for one, moving it slowly as she groaned above him, fingers settling in his hair.

After a few more slow movements, Sid pressed her heel into his shoulder, urging him that she wanted more, and soon that nudge would most likely be a kick that he wouldn't appreciate. Geno was slow to add his second and third fingers still, not wanting to stretch her too quickly, but his digits slid in with little to no resistance, a soft grumble leaving his own lips as he realized just how wet she had become.

His pace was faster after the addition of his pair of fingers, her pussy making a wet noise around his digits as they worked in and out of her at a quick pace. His tongue circled her clit, making sure he wasn't neglecting any part of her as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Yet, Sid remained quiet above him, the only noises falling from her lips being soft whimpers when he brushed up against her spot or if he moved his tongue in just the right way. It wasn't abnormal for her to be quiet, she wasn't one to be loud unless she was out on the ice. And even then, she only spoke up if it was important.

Geno continued to move his fingers inside of her as she started to clench around him, her walls squeezing title around his digits which sent a jolt straight to his cock. He could just picture her clenching around him, and he let out an involuntary whimper at the thought.

It didn't take much more than a few more thrusts of his fingers for him to feel her body still as she spilled around him, a moan finally filling the air of the room as she slumped against the mattress, eyes blinking blearily as she gazed down at him. “How did you get so good,” she paused, walls fluttering around his fingers once more, “with your fingers, fuck..”

A chuckle left his lips at her labored breath, his fingers slipping from inside of her with a soft squish as he lifted his digits up to his lips, licking them clean as he crawled up and onto the bed between her splayed legs.

“M’best at everything, don’t be silly. Boys you sleep with in juniors just is bad at everything.” His shoulders lifted into a nonchalant shrug, but he was moving to press her legs farther apart as he sat between them, his palms spread over her inner thighs as he squeezed her flesh gently, “I go again?”

Sidney would never truly understand how Geno got off by getting her off, but she most certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. Nodding her head a few times as affirmation, she let her teeth sink into her lower lip as Geno’s fingers pressed back inside of her sensitive walls which fluttered tightly around his digits before she finally relaxed as his thumb pressed against her clit. 

“You best, Sid, so good.” Geno whispered, voice low as he rocked his fingers in and out of her slowly, taking his time in order to give her time to adjust to his motions, “Feels good?” he wondered aloud, gaze moving to flicker over her face, although in the moment that his eyes found hers, Sid’s were pressed shut in a silent cry of pleasure, her mouth hanging open as she panted, fingers twisting in the sheets next to her hips.

“Yes, _yes_ , fuck. So good, G, fuck.”

The jumbled mess of words that followed her moans brought a grin to his lips, knowing that he must’ve been doing something right for her to speak up so vehemently as his fingers continued to move inside her, brushing against her walls as he leaned down to capture her lips in a hot, messy kiss. 

Sidney jerked against his hand as his angle shifted once he leaned down to kiss her, another moan falling from her lips as she arched her back, pressing their chests against one another’s, her hardened nipples flush against Geno’s bare chest as she whimpered into his mouth. Everything just felt so good, it was getting almost a bit too overwhelming as he slipped a third finger inside of her, stretching her out really well even though she was almost sure he had no plans of _actually_ fucking her.

“Mm,” she groaned, pressing her head back against the mattress as Geno pulled back from their kiss, his eyes looking almost as bleary as hers did postcoitus. A smile tugged at her lips, “You look like you just had the best sex of your life.”

“All sex with Sid is the best sex.” He echoed softly, rocking his fingers inside of her as he brought her to the brink of yet another orgasm, her sensitive walls accelerating the process massively. It usually took her maybe a quarter of the time to come again if they kept going, and at the pace Geno had started, she was sure that sooner, rather than later, she was going to come again.

“Shut,” she stumbled briefly as his fingers shifted, his thumb working tight circles against her clit that ignited a flame in her belly as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm start to encroach upon her, “shut up.”

“You want me to shut up?” Geno questioned, voice low as he curled his fingers inside of her with ease as she leaked around them, a smug grin taking over his features as he watched her tremble beneath him, “I think you lying. Sid love hear me talk. I talk about how nice Sid feels? Wrapped around my fingers, ah… what is word…” He took a moment to think, his fingers still moving slowly inside of her as he finally spoke up again, “ _Tight_. Sid very tight around my fingers. Even more tight around my cock, no?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Sidney whimpered; his words were driving her insane, and she just wanted to come. Her thighs had begun quivering as she attempted to press them together. Her pussy had been pulsing from how overstimulated she was becoming, but Geno kept going, his fingers shiny and slick from the juices that were flowing from her walls and down his wrist as he kept his thick digits pressed inside of her. 

“Shh, shh,” he cooed softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of Sid’s thigh, her skin slick from the continuous attention she had been receiving from his fingers, “I’m make you feel good, yes?” 

Sid nodded her head rapidly, he was right; she was perfectly fine, but she would be amazing if he would just let her _fucking_ —and the next thing she knew, his fingers were being pulled out of her, and the only noise she could make was one of utter and complete despair. “ _No_ , Zhenya," she began, her eyes wide as she gazed down at him between her hips where he was seemingly admiring the view, "Please, please. I was so close," _I hate you_. She thought to herself, it wasn't true, but it was the only coherent emotion she could form a sentence out of as she squirmed under his gaze, feeling her orgasm slipping through her fingertips, " _Geno_ , please."

“Of course you was close, is why I take my fingers away.” He stated as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet, “I’m want to taste you.”

Sid was going to fucking pass out.

Her body shifted as Geno moved on the bed to lower himself between her thighs, his sticky fingers splayed on her hips as he tugged her closer to his face. She could hear his breathing shift, beginning to sound labored as he was consumed by the heady smell of her pussy. 

He was slow, careful not to surprise her as he pressed his lips to her mound, his left hand spreading her lips apart as he blew cold air onto her. Her skin erupted with goosebumps as she squirmed, the cool sensation more intense than what she had been expecting with her overheated skin, “G, please.”

“Shh, no rush me.” Geno chastised, pinching the soft skin of her inner thigh, humming as the milky skin turned a soft pink color where he’d applied pressure, “Be patient.”

Sid resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs around his head, slightly irritated with the amount of time that he was taking to get on with it— she wanted to come.

“I don’t know what that word _means_ ,” She growled under her breath, fidgeting as he remained still, not doing anything as she waited for what seemed like hours, but was more like a few minutes before his tongue was back on her and she was seeing stars.

Okay, maybe the stars were an over exaggeration, but _fuck_ , it felt so good.

Her breaths were coming out ragged and harsh as Geno’s fingers pressed against her clit, his tongue pressing inside of her slowly, fucking in and out of her as she squirmed against him. 

Geno groaned against her folds, relishing in her taste as he worked her closer and closer to her release, not giving her even the smallest bit of time to catch her breath or reorganize her scrambled thoughts. She wanted to come, so he was going to make her come.

He kept his pace as he licked her out, pressing his tongue against her walls before he pulled away to take in a breath, pressing two of his fingers inside of her rather than his tongue, working up a speed that probably would’ve cramped his hand if he moved his wrist in just the right angle, but Sid was definitely worth a hand cramp any day, especially when it meant he got to see her come undone beneath him.

The room was practically silent besides her breathing and the quiet noises her folds were making as his fingers spread her wetness around her pussy. Her walls began to flutter then, as he worked a third finger inside of her, a stretch that usually was reserved for nights he planned on _actually_ getting inside of her with his cock, but he figured that she had been patient enough and she certainly deserved it.

“You going to come for me, Sid?” Geno questioned, voice rough as he moved away from her thighs to look up at her, brow quirking as he waited for her reply.

It was silent, a rapid nod as she tried lifting her hips from the mattress only to have them shoved back down by his free hand, “Words, Sid,” he tsked softly, biting back a chuckle as she lifted her head to glare down at him, opening her mouth.

“Yes, _fuck_ , I—” she groaned, interrupting herself as she jerked against him, “I am.” Sid squeaked, rocking down against his fingers as he fucked her to an orgasm, her fingers curling tightly in the bedsheets as she exploded around his fingers. She could feel her walls squeezing tightly around them until he was completely still inside of her, small jolts of aftershocks coursing through her frame as she closed her eyes tightly, attempting to regulate her breathing.

“Fuck, that was so good..” she groaned out after a few moments of trying to catch her breath.

“I know," he paused, holding back a laugh as he withdrew his fingers from inside of her, wiping them on the comforter as he slid up the bed to lie next to her, "I tell you. _I’m best_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't proofread, but if you ever wanna beta for me, let me know! (i need more friends who like hockey, like, pls) but don't forget to leave feedback, thank you!


End file.
